Una bruja en el Seigaku
by Cami.Moon
Summary: Sakuno es una bruja que estudia en Hogwarts junto a sus amigos Harry Potter y Ron Weasley durante las vacaciones de SEIGAKU. En esta ocasión Sakuno es atacada por Mortifagos frente a los titulares del club tenis de su escuela, descubriendo así la verdadera naturaleza de la chica. Los titulares se involucran en esto y se sumergen en una mágica aventura.


Hola! : ) Ehhhh bueno esta historia se me ocurrió en el momento que leía un fic de Harry Potter y otro de Prince of tennis y entre el chimichurri surgió esta loquísima idea, que no juntan ni pegan, ni con chicle ambos mundos, pero yo voy a hacer que lo hagan.

Ni Harry Potter ni Prince of tennis me pertenecen, ambos son de J.K. Rowling y Konomi Takeshi respectivamente, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer la historia que si es invención mía y que sale de mi alocada cabecita…

Aclaraciones: En esta historia Hermione Granger (co-protagonista de HP) es reemplazada por Sakuno, el fic sigue la línea historial de la saga Harry Potter, solo que en lugar de Hermione está Sakuno. No tengo absolutamente ningún problema con el personaje de Mione, es solo que la historia que imagino así lo amerita; Ginny Weasley tampoco estará en la historia sencillamente porque lo necesito así, de esta manera Sakuno va a ser la consentida de la familia Weasley.

Ahora sí que disfruten la historia!

UNA BRUJA EN EL SAIGAKU

CAPITULO 1: Describiendo quien eres

Era la tarde de un precioso día de Abril en la que las flores de cerezo revoloteaban embelleciendo dulcemente el paisaje, una preciosa jovencita se encontraba contemplando el bello espectáculo que aquellas flores le ofrecían, lamentablemente sumergida en sus tristes pensamientos.

-Ryoma-kun – suspiró – no debí decirte nada – hablo recordando el momento de aquella dolorosa confesión.

Flash back

 _Era un caluroso día de primavera en el cual se encontraba un joven jugador de tenis frente a una hermosa chica que luchaba por retener las tristes lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus bellos ojos_

 _-Solo quería que lo supieras – susurro suavemente con la cabeza gacha. Como respuesta un bufido fue lo único que obtuvo del joven para luego mirarla con desdén y marcharse sin decir absolutamente nada._

Fin flash back

Aquella dulce y hermosa joven era nada más ni nada menos que Sakuno Ryuzaki de 15 años, si bien seguía siendo tímida ya no tartamudeaba ni se sonrojaba a menudo, pero el cambio más grande podía notarse en su apariencia ahora transformada en toda una bella señorita: de larga y cobriza cabellera atada en una sola trenza, una cara muy angelical de ojos de color rojizo, labios pequeños y llenos, nariz pequeña y respingada, un cuerpo esbelto y todo en su justa medida, aunque seguía conservando la candidez y la inocencia de su mirada.

Ahhhh – suspiró – no voy a ponerme triste – dijo dándose unas suaves palmaditas en las mejillas – espero que este año no suceda nada malo en Hogwarts – rezó – ojala Harry y Ron estén siendo buenos chicos y no hagan algo temerario– suspiro resignada.

Después de salir de sus cavilaciones Sakuno se dirigió donde su abuela cuando siguiendo el camino de un travieso pétalo miró al cielo y vio alrededor de diez capas negras volando sobre este, capas que aterrizaron formando personas que Sakuno conocía muy bien

\- Mortífagos* – dijo horrorizada – no puede ser – salió corriendo en dirección a las canchas de tenis donde Sumire Ryuzaki su abuela se encontraba.

\- Oba-san, oba-san – gritaba Sakuno desesperada haciendo que los integrantes titulares del club de tenis y su abuela se giraran a verla.

-Sakuno, hija ¿qué sucede? – pregunto preocupada.

-Mo-mortífagos – tartamudeo por la carrera – y se acercan.

\- Eso es imposible Sakuno – dijo Sumire, mientras tanto los titulares no tenían la menor idea de lo que hablaban, pero suponían que por la cara de Sakuno debía ser algo realmente malo.

-No es imposible vieja – dijo una oscura voz y ahí frente a ellos se encontraban seis figuras encapuchadas.

-¡Pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí! – Exclamo uno con burlona satisfacción – si es la pequeña inmunda amiguita de Potter y la vieja bruja.

-Mi Señor se pondrá contento cuando le llevemos a la inmunda – rio otro.

-No dejare que dañen a mi nieta – dijo Sumire poniéndose delante de ella, mientras los mortios solo reían burlonamente.

\- ¡No Abuela! – Exclamó fuertemente Sakuno – luchare porque no soy una cobarde ni una miedosa– dijo irguiéndose, sacando una varita de su bolsillo y apuntándola hacia los encapuchados que solo la veían con retorcidas caras.

Mientras tanto Tezuka, Fuji, Kikumaru, Kaidoh, Sabadharu, Oishi, Kawamura, Momoshiro y Ryoma estaban tan confundidos por todo, primero aparecen seis figuras encapuchadas de la nada, segundo estos mismos parecen conocer a la entrenadora y a su nieta, tercero parecen malos y cuarto nunca habían escuchado a la pequeña Ruyzaki hablar de esa forma tan determinada.

-Vaya, vaya así que la sangre sucia tiene agallas – aplaudió el más grande de todos interrumpiendo el pensamiento de los titulares.

-Que creen que hacen Mortios – una masculina voz se hizo escuchar y al ver quien era, los titulares quedaron sorprendidos

-Director!- exclamaron.

-Sakuno – ella lo miró fijamente - tienes mi permiso para usar magia – a lo que esta sonrió afirmativa y decididamente dejando a los titulares en shock– y encárgate de ellos – señalo a los tenistas.

-Bien, bien esto se puso muy interesante – sonrió torcidamente uno.

-Acabaremos con estos y nos llevaremos a la pequeña sangre sucia – y como si fuera un detonante aquellas palabras provoco el comienzo del ataque.

Mientras que Sumire y Murasa* luchaban con los mortifagos, Sakuno estaba delante de los tenistas protegiéndolos.

-Sempais, escuchen – ella volteo a verlos con una mirada fuerte– no se muevan de aquí – dijo seriamente – Tezuka-sempai encárguese de eso onegai – y el solo asintió.

-Pe-pero Sakuno-chan – hablo Eiji - ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – preguntó el neko.

-Ahora no – fue lo único que dijo – ¡Protego Totallum!* - pronuncio y una barrera apareció frente a ellos – con esto estarán bien – seguidamente fue a ayudar a su abuela y al director.

-¡Expulso!* - mando a volar a dos mortios que estaban cerca de ella – ¡Desmaius¡* ¡Petrificus Totalus!* - y uno cayó al suelo totalmente inmóvil.

-Maldita sangre sucia – uno de los mortifagos se levantó del suelo y comenzó a atacar directamente a Sakuno – ¡ Verdimillous!*.

-¡Protego!* – Se desvió el hechizo – ¡Demaius! ¡Expelliarmus!* - más hechizos salían de las varitas.

-Maldita ¡Depulso!*, ¡Incendio!* - el primer hechizo le dio a Sakuno, haciendo que volara y se estrellara al piso, mientras una gran llamarada la rodeaba.

-¡Aqua Eructo!* - una gran cantidad de agua salió de la varita – ¡Taranttalegra!* - seguidamente los pies del mortifago se pusieron a bailar

\- ¡Finite!* -paro de moverse- ¡Confringo!* - Sakuno fue arrojada hacia el suelo ¡Sectumpempra!* – el hechizo le había dado en su brazo izquierdo.

-Ahggg – La chica se levantó sosteniendo su herido brazo, del cual brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre.

-La niñata está sangrando suciamente ¡Crucio!* - grito

-¡Impedimenta!* ¡Bombarda!* - ambos hechizos salieron tan rápido que el mortifago no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo – ¡Glasius!* ¡Inmovilus!* - pronuncio Sakuno y el mortifago quedo inmóvil luego Sakuno corrió hacia los otros para luchar contra ellos.

Mientras tanto dentro del escudo los tenistas miraban anonadados y sorprendidos todo aquello que ocurría, jamás de los jamases se habían imaginado algo como lo que veían, varios rayos de colores que salían de una ramita, a su entrenadora y al director enfrentándose a unos hombres desconocidos para ellos y por sobre todo ver a Sakuno defendiéndose con tal ímpetu, si es que antes no creían en la magia pues ahora si lo harían.

-Es increíble todo esto – Momoshiro y Eiji dijeron.

-Fiushhh parece salido de una película de ciencia ficción – habló Kaidoh.

-Me preocupa Ryuzaki-chan – todos voltearon a ver a Oishi – su brazo está sangrando – señaló mientras veían a Sakuno luchar con uno de los encapuchados.

Cuando de pronto comenzaron a sentir mucho frío y tristeza mezclada con desolación.

-Me siento mal – dijo Kawamura.

-Hay mucho frío, me estoy congelando – hablo Momoshiro.

-Me siento extraño – Fuji se sentó en el suelo – es como si no pudiera sonreír.

En eso otras cuatro figuras encapuchadas aparecieron y se acercaban a los titulares debido a que el escudo había caído, esto sucedía mientras Sakuno dejaba inconsciente a uno de los atacantes para luego correr en dirección a las tenebrosas criaturas.

-¡NO! – Sakuno corrió fuertemente hacia los titulares – no voy a permitirlo.

-¡Que son esas cosas! – exclamo Ryoma mientras veía a Sakuno correr hacia ellos.

-Piensa en algo feliz, Piensa en algo feliz, Piensa en algo feliz – murmuro repetidamente para sí Sakuno - ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!* – humo blanco salió de la varita formándose la grandiosa figura de un enorme león blanco que embistió a los dementores* haciendo que se fueran.

-E-eso fue increíble – Eiji aplaudió enérgico.

Sakuno respiro aliviada mirando a los titulares

-¿Están bien? – pregunto.

-S-si – respondieron atónitos todos.

-Nunca des la espalda inmunda – la chica abrió los ojos asustada - ¡CRUCIO! – Seguidamente Sakuno cayó al suelo perdiendo su varita y retorciéndose de dolor - ¿Qué? No puedes hablar basura – escupió – anda grita ¡CRUCIO!.

-N-no – decía apenas Sakuno – n-no v-voy a darte el gu-gusto.

-¡CRUCIO! – volvió a gritar y esta vez Sakuno grito mientras sollozaba y respiraba fuertemente - ¡Incarcerous! – cuerdas amarraron a Sakuno produciéndole aún más daño.

-B-basta – susurraba con dolor.

-¡CRUCIO! Llora maldita inmunda – reía cruelmente el mortifago – seguro Mi Señor no se enojara si te llevo torturada – se acercó a ella para luego pisar su brazo herido.

Los tenistas solo veían con impotencia a Sakuno que seguía retorciéndose y gritando de dolor

-¡SAKUNO! –voces hicieron que los tenistas alzaran la vista para encontrarse a dos hombres de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años uno pelinegro y otro castaño alzando sus varitas y mandando a volar al mortifago.

-¡Finite Incantatem! – seguidamente Sakuno dejo de convulsionar y las cuerdas desaparecieron.

-D-duele mucho – respiraba pesadamente.

-Shhh tranquila pequeña – dijo el hombre de cabello castaño suavemente.

-Maldito Mortifago – dijo el de cabello negro- ¿Cómo esta Sakuno?

-Mal su brazo izquierdo está herido – señalo el castaño.

-Oigan ustedes – pregunto a los tenistas el pelinegro - ¿Qué le hizo ese bastardo a Sakuno?

-Bue-bueno señor, él gritaba algo como ¡crustacio! – dijo Eiji.

-No, él grito ¡crucio! – hablo Tezuka.

\- ¡Maldición! – Exclamo el castaño – Sakuno shhhh va a pasar – acaricio su cabeza suavemente.

\- Re-rem – seguidamente Sakuno se desmayó.

El hombre pelinegro miraba tristemente a Sakuno

-No tenías por qué pasar por esto pequeña – se lamentó –Remus – miro al hombre castaño – cúrala a lo que el asintió.

-Vulnera Sanentum* - apunto el hombre castaño su varita hacia la herida del brazo - Vulnera Sanentum – repitió - no puedo hacer nada más aquí – se levantó y cargo con sus dos brazos a Sakuno.

-¡Sakuno! – Grito Sumire – mi pequeña niña ¿Por qué tú?.

-Hola Sirius, Remus – saludo Murasa – hay que llevarnos a Sakuno de inmediato y tenemos que arreglar este desastre – señalo las canchas de tenis – ah – se detuvo – y ustedes será mejor que no digan nada – señalo a los tenistas.

\- Bien, Sirius y yo iremos con ellos – señalo Remus a los estudiantes – a tu casa Sumire, ahí podremos atender mejor a Sakuno.

-Entonces yo me encargo de reparar todo este desastre – pronuncio el director.

Seguidamente todos se retiraron de aquel desastrado lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-=.=-.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ehhh bueno a continuación les dejo la descripción de los hechizos y todo aquello que este en asterisco:

- _ **Protego Totallum**_ : Crea un campo de protección total. Este encantamiento crea una "burbuja" que te protege contra todo tipo de hechizos o maldiciones.

- _ **Expulso**_ : Empuja bruscamente por los aires un objeto o una persona.

- _ **Petrificus Totalus**_ : Petrifica totalmente al oponente.

- _ **Verdimillous**_ : Crea una descarga de muy altos voltios, si se usa como es debido, es capaz de dejar inconsciente a una persona.

- _ **Protego**_ : Sirve para defenderse de algunos hechizos o maldiciones. A veces puede rebotar hechizos.

- _ **Demaius**_ : Hechizo aturdidor. Si se lanza con éxito puede causar un aturdido grave.

- _ **Expelliarmus**_ : Retira al oponente la varita de las manos, y así desarmándolo. Algunas veces también puede empujar a la víctima y/o atacarlo.

- _ **Depulso**_ : Expulsa potentemente a un objeto.

- _ **Incendio**_ : Causa llamas. Tiene un efecto más potente que el conjuro _Lacarnum Inflamarae_.

- _ **Aqua Eructo**_ : Invoca un potente chorro de agua para apagar fuego, o criaturas/objetos de este tipo.

- _ **Taranttalegra**_ : Causa que lo encantado baile, si se usa sobre un ser vivo el efecto es descontroladamente efectivo.

- _ **Finite**_ : Finalizador parcial. Cesa los efectos de un conjuro en un área determinada de un ente.

- _ **Confringo**_ : Crea explosiones en todo tipo de cosas excepto humanos.

- _ **Crucio**_ : La maldición de tortura. Infringe un dolor insoportable a la víctima. Esto lo hace la más usada por los mortífagos en otros magos y muggles. Considerando que esta maldición no produce ningún tipo de daño físico, aunque hay quien dice que quema los huesos, se cree que solamente estimula los receptores de dolor. Maldecir a otro ser humano con la _maldición Cruciatus_ conlleva una sentencia de por vida en Azkaban.

- _ **Impedimenta**_ : Anula el hechizo del oponente e impide que lo lance y en ocasiones puede paralizar temporalmente.

- _ **Bombarda**_ : Invocación de una explosión de calibre menor

- _ **Glacius**_ : Hechizo para congelar.

- _ **Inmobilus**_ : Deja inmóvil a una persona o animal.

- _ **EXPECTO PATRONUM**_ : Sirve como escudo contra _Dementores_ y _Lethifold_. Toma forma de animales dependiendo de tu personalidad. También para enviar mensajes. (Además es mi hechizo favorito)

- _ **Sectumsempra**_ : Es un hechizo que utiliza la alquimia y la magia para materializar hojas u objetos afilados de metal en el interior del objetivo apuntado, lo cual provoca heridas o cortes profundos en el oponente, haciendo que este se desangre rápidamente. Su descripción es como dos espadas traspasando el cuerpo.

- _ **Incarcerous**_ : Amarra con gruesas cuerdas al oponente. Se usa para atar animales o personas.

- _ **Finite Incantatem**_ : Hace terminar hechizos, maldiciones, encantamientos de todo el cuerpo, y no sólo de una parte.

- _ **Vulnera Sanentum**_ : Su creador original es Severus Snape. Sana heridas profundas, como las del maleficio _Sectumsempra_.

- _ **Mortifagos**_ : Seguidores del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado o Lord Voldemort

- _ **Dementores**_ : Criaturas que vigilan la prisión de Azkaban, son verdaderamente horrorosas y si se acercan pueden quitarse tus recuerdos más felices además de succionarte el alma. Se les combate con el Patronus.

- _ **Murasa**_ : Director del SEIGAKU, personaje creado por mí

Quiero saber además si es que quieren que Sakuno sea pareja de algunos de los titulares o del mundo de Harry Potter, es que pensaba emparejarla o con algunos de los hermanos Weasley o con Remus (sí, sé que es mayor pero me encanta =^.^=)

-Díganme que tal, bueno me sentí muy mal haciendo sufrir a Sakuno-chan pero era necesario así que…. En fin que tal la idea? Por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones!


End file.
